With the elimination of all chlorine based refrigerants and the advent of new multiple component refrigerants the Heating Ventilating Air Conditioning and Refrigeration (HVAC/R) trade is having to adjust some of it's methodology with respect to the needs of these new refrigerants. These refrigerants that are two or more components that do not act like a single component refrigerant and are typically called zeotropes, near azeotropes or ternary blends. Since these multiple component chemical brews have to be maintained in tight mix ratio tolerances, they must also be handled carefully in the field to maintain these ratios. In addition to problems with leaks in the system causing gassing off of the component having the highest vapour pressure and leaving an unknown mix, charging or topping up of the system by poorly trained or ignorant refrigeration mechanics charging vapour from a refrigerant drum containing a blend is problematic. If the charging occurs from a drum with a blend in the vapour form, it is likely that the refrigeration system is charged with an unknown blend that has no predictable performance. Thus, it is desirable to charge such systems with liquid in a controllable manner.